Hotland
Hotland is the fourth region encountered by the protagonist in Undertale, proceeding Waterfall and preceding the CORE. It is the home to Alphys's Lab, as well as many of the game shows of Mettaton. Between Hotland and the Core, the MTT Resort can also be found. The name of the Area is mentioned on the sign during Mettaton's show. It reads: "Mettaton: Live from Hotland." Appearance Hotland is an arid region covered in reddish-orange dirt rising above the lava below. Many of the puzzles in the area involve platforms, adding to the hot atmosphere, as well as foreshadowing the technology found in the Core. The area also introduces the orange bullet mechanic by way of orange security lasers. Main Story Neutral and True Pacifist Route After defeating Undyne, the protagonist makes their way to the Hotland. Three paths are available, one leading to the River Person (the first place they are encountered), one to the Lab, and the final route blocked off by a pair of Royal Guards, but leading to the Hotland Elevator. After entering the Lab, meeting Alphys, and being confronted by Mettaton for the first time, Alphys upgrades the protagonist's Cell Phone to include two storage boxes, as well as several additional features used to combat Mettaton in the several following encounters within the Hotland. Included was a jet pack to chase the rising can of MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute in Mettaton's cooking show, a bomb defusion device in Mettaton's TV news report, and the Yellow Mode combat feature when Mettaton attacks the protagonist once more. The other place where Mettaton is confronted is what appears to be the set of a romance TV show. However, the phone is not used to defeat him at this point. Along the way, the main character must also defeat the two Royal Guards met earlier, solve several steam-based puzzles and shooting mini-games, and survive an encounter with Muffet. After making it to the end of Hotland, the protagonist reaches MTT Resort, where they have a chance to talk to Sans, shop at either Bratty and Catty or the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, or continue onward towards the CORE. Genocide Route Once the protagonist has defeated Undyne the Undying, the protagonist makes their way to Hotland. Entering the lab will cause the protagonist to encounter Mettaton, who does not perform any special programs involving the protagonist in Hotland due to Alphys being hidden and unwilling to assist the protagonist. Several force fields can be found around Hotland, two block off the entire second floor of Hotland. Fortunately, the elevator can go up to the left elevator on the third floor of Hotland. The only notable encounter here is Muffet who will comment on how the protagonist is a hyper-violent murderer if the protagonist decides to drag out her battle. Puzzles :See Hotland/Puzzles. Trivia * For the requirements of the Genocide Route, Hotland and the CORE are counted as a single region. * On the shooting puzzles, occasionally the 'Restart...' text will read 'Restaurant...' instead. * The design and the fact that this area contains machinery and lava might be a reference to the Land of Heat and Clockwork from Homestuck. Interestingly enough, Another Medium was originally a remix of the Homestuck song, "Doctor", titled "Patient". de:Hotland ru:Хотленд zh:熱地